The Throne of Order
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Order and Peace. These two things could never be true together because of the very people who persue these two dreams separately, don't see eye to eye. Which dream will come true, and which dream will never seize to be accomplished? Godlike Naruto, NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**AN\: OKAY!Sup everyone! As you can see, this is a new story and it was one of those random ideas that popped into my head as I was having a conversation. Basically, my dear friend scarface101 has been bugging me about this story and I think it's time I finally put it up.**

For you guys who are waiting for the next update for 'Naruto and the Ash', I am God **will be going**** for ****the next**** three updates ****I will be doing****! ****So please be patient everyone.**** Well now, let me give you some info on this fic.**

**The juubi and the goddesses will be female bleach characters in here because...am not that good in making appearances of my own, so forgive me on this.**

As my profile states, all my fics will have a godlike Naruto and Naruto\harem, so here is the harem:  
Kaguya  
Fem Juubi(bleach Character will be a surpise!)  
Konan  
Mabui(will be a kunoichi here)  
Tsunade  
Anko  
Kurenai  
Hana Inuzuka  
Fu  
Yugito  
Samui  
I might add Kushina but it's not official, am still thinking of doing that.

Bashing:  
Jiraya  
Kakashi  
Sasuke  
Danzo  
Village Elders  
Obito  
and Sakura

**I do want to inform you guyz that Naruto will be having sex at the tender age of 14, so please don't review you me a lecture of 'his to****o**** young' or 'your a pedophile'. If you don't like how this story is going, don't read. Same goes for how Naruto gets stronger and how he and his women meet.**  
And for that, am going to say this again about hiss harem:

I know it's fucking massive but trust me when I say **I CAN **manage it. If you don't like how the harem is being built\developed or Naurto's emotional connections with his women – RRRRRIIIIGHT up there, left corner, is the back button so click if you don't like this story...and do me a favour please. Don't be like a certain psychopath who reports my fics with no reason except bitterness, hatred for fics involving Hinata(or Toshiro Hitsugaya for some reason) and no proof of me abusing anything...cause that's just...stupid and overall...fucking retarded.****

Well there you go people, that **is**** how this fic will be. This chapter won't be long as it is the first chapter but I promise to make even longer ones as it goes on.**

Anyways! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we see three people, one is a female and the other two are males, hopping from tree to tree in unbreakable silence and no eye contact. The female was none other then the Rabbit Goddess and first human to have chakra, aka Kaguya Otsutsuki, and the two males were Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki. The family of three have been travelling in speeds that would not be seen by the naked eye of a human being or anything else that bears the sense of sight, and it was now 30 minutes since they started their tree hopping. The three said nothing to each other, while Hagoromo had a deep scowl on his face that radiated anger, and Kaguya along with Hamura had stoic faces. They are like this all because the mother of the family, Kaguya, along with the second born son, Hamura, had an argument with the first born son Hagoromo.

This actually wasn't there first argument, nor was it the first time they would behave this way as a family around people or in closed doors because the first born son of Kaguya bared a deep and cold hatred for his mother ever since he saw her command humans like a Sheppard commanding a cattle of cows, and controlling those that went against her wishes as if they had no free will of their own. He also hated his younger brother for going along with his mother's way of living and believing that order and control. He kept his hatred he head for his family a secret and planned that one day he will change the world for the good of mankind.

This behaviour that they are showing now started when Kaguya was finished training her two sons into using there abilities and power, and told the two males her dream for the world, and wished for the both of them to fulfil it for her.

Hagoromo finally struck a nerve and went against his mother's teachings and dream, by telling her his ideals for peace through love and giving all humans chakra to make them connect with one another so that humans can understand one another even more. Kaguya and Hamura were down right upset and pissed at what Hagoromo wanted to do, and tried to convince the horned\purple-eyed male to not EVER think of such Ideals as giving chakra to all humans in the world would cause a never ending war to begin, bringing back the Era of the war-torn world. Hagoromo retaliated by saying that his mother's ideals were completely wrong and her dream is a dream of pure selfishness, as he saw her dream as infinite slavery onto humans and a fate that isn't even made by the gods. Kaguya, being the parent, saw this as a sign of disrespect and completely disowned Hagoromo as a son, which led to the family being torn apart.

Back to the current situation, The three were heading straight towards a tornado that was not made by dust and dirt, but it was black and red in colour and had light blue lightning cackling around it. The size of this tornado was humongous beyond anything, as it would be compared to the size of a boss-summon.

"Hamura-kun, can you sense anything inside the tornado?" said Kaguya. Hamura replied "Yes kaa-sama. There seems to be something inside that is shrinking down into a minimum size...I believe that this natural disaster is occurring where the holy tree is planted, kaa-sama. Do you think someone has ate it's leaves, or maybe tried to get it's sap?".

Hagoromo looked at the two then said "Not anyone of those suggestions can even be dubbed as possible things causing that tornado or whatever is taking shape from with in it. The only logical explanation for this is that the holy tree is transforming into something that would be monstrous. And that reason is because(glares at Kaguya) **you** ate it's fruit when you knew it was forbidden!". Kaguya look over to Hagoromo with blank look and said "Why would the holy tree, transform into, as you say, 'something monstrous'?". Hagoromo spat on the ground on speeded off heading. Hamura glared at the back of Hagoromo and was about to create a sharp knife using Yang-release, but stopped when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and the shook of her head, saying 'Don't do it'.

The two increased there speed and caught up with Hagoromo. Hamura widen his eyes shouted...

"TAKE COVER!"

Kaguya and her two sons dashed away into different directions. Kaguya went north, Hamura went west and Hagoromo went east. Lightning came down fast and...

BOOM!

It obliterated the place it struck, creating a large crater and a massive fire that burnt the trees along with any animal life in the place.

Kaguya along with her two sons came down to the crater, then looked at the tornado that was still active as it carried on turning. Thunder sounded as winds blew violently and lava came bursting out the ground like geysers.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE-

Before Hagoromo could continue his ranting, he got himself a punch to the torso by a pissed off Hamura, and got down on his knees as he felt as if his organs where trying to push themselves out of his stomach. He coughed up blood and looked up to his younger 'brother' with a hateful glare that was return by his younger brother as he said, "You...and your(cough) mother of a tyrant will(cough cough) not live to see this... insane o-order become true...m-my peace will prevail...and true-

Hamura kicked the purple-eyed man in the torso, earning a cough of blood on his sandals, and said "Shut the fuck up, you fagot ass tree huger. Just remember that kaa-sama kept you alive because she wants your eyes and chakra to be treasured, and nothing else. Stay the fuck down, or I'll put you **down**."

Kaguya looked to Hamura and said "Hamura-kun, please make sure that no-one comes between me and what ever is inside of that tornado. I fear what Hagoromo was saying is specifically telling the truth that the holy tree has transformed and has come to retrieve it's chakra ". Hamura nodded once and looked back to Hagoromo who was still hurting from the kick and punch he got from the torso. Unkown to Hamura and Kaguya, Hagoromo smirked as he looked at the tattoo on his wrist and thought to himself, 'Soon...all will go my way...all that is needed, is patience'.

Kaguya hopped of to the tornado was it started to die down along with the thunders slowly quieting down and the winds stopped blowing.

'….If Hagoromo is right, is she finally going to show her true appearance?...I only hope she remembers me...'

As Kaguya carried on tree-hopping, she thought back to her first encounter with the spirit of the holy tree...

_…...flashback..._

In the woods were a royal palace used to be as it was now nothing but an aftermath of man-made destruction, here we see a young girl that had nice creamy skin, nice shiny but dirty silver hair, a heart shaped face, blue pupiless eyes and very small eyebrows that were shaped like dots. She wore a raggedy old kimono that was gloss gold and had a carrot pattern, no shoes showing her small dirty feet, and a white neck band covering some scars she had. She was was standing outside side the destroyed and still burning house with a small bunny teddy bear held by her right hand and she had a burnt note in her left hand, as her entire body was frozen in fear. She wasn't present when her mother, father, sister and older brother died in a house explosion at the hands of a rebel army that formed a rebellion against her father, an emperor of one of the world's royal emperors of the 16 countries.

Her body was trembling with fear as images of her family came rushing to her like a cold breeze that kept blowing through the blistering cold. She got on her knees as tears started coming out of her puffy red eyes, and her throat started to get dry. She felt her heart begin to get caved in with her stomach turning at the sight of her naked and throat-slitted mother, and puked out the cupcakes she had earlier. She quickly got up and ran with tears never stopping from running down her dirty cheeks, and fell over a rock but quickly stood up and ran again. An arrow came rushing to her and shot her ankle, making her fall and scream as she clenched her bleeding ankle. She looked up with a scared expression to the three men who looked down on her with eyes that had blood vessels and words small black pupiless that struck her aching heart like stones hitting her from all parts of her small body. One of the men took out a bush knife and cleaned it with his tongue then gave the young girl a sick grin that promised pain like no one has ever felt. The other two men held her down by her arms and legs with saliva-drooling sick and twisted grins as one of them said "Long live the order...long live the order kukukukuku".

In the young girl's mind, she thought...

'Father...mother...please...someone...end this...end this all...I can't live any more...I...'

The young girl closed her eyes and waited for the pain to begin but...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She slowly opened her eyes and found she that the men that were holding her down were gone and she wasn't in the woods any more. She sat up and looked around to see where she was, still shaking with fear from what she thought would happen to her when those men held her down. She found herself in a dark room and just up ahead of her, was a black throne seat with a light shining down from it. The seat was made from custom black leather as the steel was still fresh and not rusted as it shine at every angle. The smell of the seat smelled like fishcake to Kaguya, making her forget about everything as curiosity began to take over her train of thought. She stood up and noticed she still had her bunny teddy bear and the burnt note she picked up on her way home. She read the not which said...

_Peace __can only__ last if it is accepted __by all___

A reign will last if it is only for the greater good _to all___

But order is immortal because it will never change so long as the reign is at peace _for all_

Kaguya looked back and saw...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She was back in the woods, but it was now night time as the sky was now dark and there now clouds that could be seen. The three men that held her were nowhere to be seen. She stood shaking and looking around as she was still in shock of the death of her entire family and nearly being raped by rebels, which was the case of her looking around to see if they were still there. Fortunately they were not around but she still became cautious of anything suspicious to her. She took four steps but stopped when she heard a whisper that sound very feminine from her left air saying...

_"Why are you so afraid of the world __when it could never do any harm to you__, Kaguya?"_

The little girl span around quickly to see who it was but found...dust flowing on it's own in the air. She heard another whisper that belonged to the same voice as it said...

_"Why are you so cautious of your surrounding__s__ when it's only yourself and I, Kaguya?"_

The little girl's fear escalated as she screamed to the voice that whispered in her ear, "WHO ARE YOU?! SH-SHOW YOURSELF!". All the little girl heard in return was a sigh that sounded like the wind blowing smoothly to her ears. The female voice spoke again as it said...

"You said you wanted someone to 'end it all'. What did you exactly mean by that, Kaguya?"

The little girl began to calm down as she remember her thoughts before she saw the throne seat and replied "I-...I meant every...thing". She looked down as her hair shadowed her face, and she continued "Everything that has to do with this...war-torn world...there is no ending to all". She shot her head up showing puffy red eyes and wet cheeks as she screamed "AM TIRED OF ALL THIS WORLD AND IT'S WAR! THIS WAR KILLED THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT I CARED ABOUT!...". She fell on her knees as she said with sobs in between "I...don't think I can live any more...this world...as nothing left".

The dust that floated in the air came down to her and span slowly around the scared and puffy red-eyed girl. The voice didn't whisper as it now sounded more louder and it reminded the little girl of the dark skinned woman she met in her dreams once...

_"What If I told you there was a way to save this world by creating something that would never seize to exist. What if I told you that the very th__r__one you saw and the note you read would be the answer to saving this world. What if I told you that your family died not in vein...but rather to create a path for you to walk on...so that your dream can come true, Kaguya_".

The little girl's reactions changed as the voice kept speaking to her. What the voice said lastly made the girl eye widened when she remembered the dream she had of talking to a dark skinned women who who's voice sound similar to the one she is hearing now. She gasp in realisation that the voice belongs to women and said "You!...".

_"Yes. It is me, Kaguya, but no__w__ isn't the time to reminisce on our first __encounter__. Do you know of the legendary tail of the holy tree. Kaguya?"_ the voice asked.

Kaguya wiped her tears away with the back of her right hand as she was still holding the stuffed animal, and replied "Y-yes. Onee-chan told me about it but he said no-one has ever went to the tree. It was said that the Kami, the creator of all things and head deity of the 10 deities, created a tree and planted it here. No one knows why she did this, but Kami made a stone tablet saying that no one must ever eat the fruit it grows every 1000 years, or else this world will...". She gasped and eye-widened as she continued "...end!".

The dust stopped rotating around the little girl and slowly flew off north into the woods.

_"__Follow m__e__, Kaguya. It will lead you to the tree"_ said the voice. The little girl stood still for a moment and replied "Why?...why should I go to the tree and eat the forbidden fruit? Won't the world end if I do eat the fruit?". There was silence as the dust came back and rotated around the blue-eyed girl. The voice spoke again as it said _"By 'the end of this world', what comes to your mind, Kaguya?"._

The little girl tried to think of an answer, but she couldn't find one. She looked down and said "I...don't know".

_"Follow m__e__, Kaguya. I will lead you to the tree...and to your dream, Kaguya...follow m__e__"_ said the voice as the dust flew north into the  
woods again.

The little girl clenched on to the bunny teddy bear tightly and pocketed the note into the right pocket of the kimono. She looked down to her feet then back to the direction where the dust flew off to. She said with the straight voice "Why?...why do you pick me out of everyone in the world? I'm not special...and my family died meaning I hold no royalty as a person...why do you pick me out everyone in the world?". The voice replied _"Your are__n't__ special __now__...__but you will be once you follow m__e__, Kaguya. You __will be__ more special then __you will ever __k__now...and you will be special to someone else in the future...Please...follow me"._

Kaguya stood still for a moment...than ran off to the direction where the dust flew off to. Little did she know that 10 figures were watching here from another place, smiling at how things will change for the better of the world

_…...flashback end..._

Kaguya had a small smile on her face as she thought back to what happened when she got to the tree and ate it's fruit. She stayed with the tree as it trained her how to use the chakra she has along with her many other abilities. 38 years later, Kaguya used the power she gained from eating the fruit of the holy tree and the skills she was taught by the voice she heard, to stop the war that tore the world apart, all thanks to the tree's fruit and teachings...or rather 'her' fruit and teachings.

Kaguya found out that the woman she saw in her dreams and the voice that lead her to the tree, WAS the tree in a more humanoid form, but she never got to see her true appearance as she only remembers seeing the woman's backside and the short blond hair the woman had. Even though she never saw the women's true appearance, Kaguya began to see the tree as a mother that took care of her and taught her everything she knew today, and was forever eternally great full to the tree for everything she(the tree) as done for her.

Kaguya reached the destination of where the holy tree used to be and found that the tree, along with all the other ones where obliterated from the strange tornado that occurred in the area. Where the tree used to be, there was a large and deep hollow crater that had fog around it. A feminine figure slowly levitated out of the crater, but Kaguya couldn't see clearly who the figure was, because she was standing on a hill looking down at the wreckage created by the tornado that was there.

Kaguya used her Byakugan's ability to see from a long range as she did ram seal and said "Byakugan!". She saw...nothing, but she kept looking for the person who lavitated out of the crater where the holy tree used to be.

**"My, my, Kaguya-chan. You have certainly grown since I last saw you."** Said a feminine voice that Kaguya remembers very easily and she deactivates her Byakugan's long range sight. Kaguya smiles again and asks "Why are you so afraid of showing you true appearance? I am a women, aren't I?" Said Kaguya as she turn around but found no one, and rolls her eyes in annoyance. The voice spoke again behind Kaguya saying **"You're not as suspicious or frightened of your surroundings as you were before you ate my fruit, Kaguya-chan. ****What was the cause for you to change?****"**

Kaguya chuckle and said "There is nothing that caused me change, except you, and because of you, I am no longer afraid of the world. The world is afraid of me. And besides, it's only yourself...and I around here. There is no one else". Kaguya turned around and what she saw made the mother of two eye-widened as the lips of a her mouth slowly parted and released a gasp of shock.

Standing in front of Kaguya was a dark-skinned women standing at the height of 5'9 and she was...naked from head to toe. She had godly legs that would go on for forever and some gorgeous hips that didn't help to make any man wonder how much junk does she have in the trunk. The most surprising part of the dark skinned woman was the small line of blonde pubic hair that went down vertically to her...ahem! Her stomach was flat but her belly button had a small mettle piercing and there were blue tribal markings around it from the outside of her belly button forming a circle. She had some super perky large breasts that were a bit bigger then Kaguya's D-cup sized ones and they stood perfectly with out the help of a bra. The woman's face was what shocked Kaguya, as the beautiful woman had brown lips that had some brown lip stick on them, and blue tribal markings on her cheeks. She had grass green eyes that radiated warmth but still demanded respect in her presents and finally, she had short blond hair that went along with her beautiful magnificent eyes.

The women had a small smile on her face as she put her hand on her right hip and said **"You have come along way, Kaguya-chan. I am proud of what you have done with all that I have g****i****ve****n**** you and taught you. I really am. I told you that you're special...(Sniggers)you just didn't know it yet."**

The scerla of Kaguya's eyes began to change colour from it's clear white to puffy red. Tears started to come out from the corner of her eyes as her throat began to get dry, causing her to hick every time she tried to breath, and she place a heart on her aching heart as she said with sobs in between "Shinju-...sama...I...thank you...for...e-everything...everything you have...done for me".

The dark skinned women smile a motherly smile to Kaguya, and opened her arms saying "Please...My name is Tier...Tier Harribel. You don't have to call me with the honorific 'sama' any longer. We are equals now, my dear child...now please, come. I know you have so much to release of your loneliness". Kaguya wasted no time and ran into the arms of the women known as Tier Harribel, and hugged her tightly. Tier wrapped her arms around Kaguya and kept saying comforting words to the emotionally-trembling women and rubbed Kaguya's back smoothly.

Unfortunately for the two women, the reunion was disturbed when they heard...

"Fuuinjutsu: Buttai shiru choeki(Seal arts: Object sealing imprisonment)"

Tier eye-widened along with Kaguya eye-widening at knowing who the voice belonged to, and got out of hug, and span around to see Hagoromo holding up a wooden treasure chest. His Rinnegan was blazing as he kept looking at his mother in disgust, and opened the chest. Before Kaguya could do anything, her body froze as she felt herself get sucked into something and saw her body get...sucked into the treasure chest. Tier got out of her shock and tried to grabbed Kaguya by her shoulders...but it was too late for Tier to save her as she was fully sucked into the treasure chest with it closing.

"Hn...sealing complete" said a smirking Hagoromo.

Tier dropped on her hands and knees and muttered, "...Ka...guya...I'm...sorry".

Hagoromo 'Hn'ed and said "What are you apologising for, Shinju? She ate your fruit when the stone table stated-

"You shut up...you have no absolute idea of what's really going on here, do you?...you have no idea what you just done...".

"Yes, I have a clear idea of what I just done. I have ended a near future of suffering for humans and along with the world itself being nearly destroyed. I have brought a new era with _**this **_one ending. I have brought hope to everyone who has faced oppression under this..._**sick and **__**cannibalising**__** whore's**_ reign over the world...I have ended her insane dream of creating a 'throne' over all things and I have brang...peace to the world and I given humans something that will bring them closer to one another and connect spiritually...I will give them chakra and teach them the religion that would bring a far more peaceful use for chakra to promote peace and harmony to all humans in this world and nothing will stop me from doing so!...Hn! My _**brother **_suffered the same fate as _**she**_ did for not complying to my ideals and plans for mankind..." said Hagoromo as he glared at Tier. He continued, "Where do you stand in all of this, Shinju? Do you submit under my submission...or are you a believer in that sick and ratchet dream of a lunatic woman. Tell me now!

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tier disappeared into thin air, making Hagoromo seal the treasure chest into his coat and unseal his staff. He got into his battle stance and waited for something to happen.

Down the crater where Tier's tree form used to be, an earthquake shook the ground and the once clear blue skies got filled with red clouds as blood began to rain down harder then asteroids flying at the speed of 400km\h.

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Hagoromo takes a step back at the loud roar that blew the entire forest down to nothing but rubble and dirt and looked down from the hill to see what caused the roar.

Hagoromo did a back flip to avoid the large fist that smashed the hill from underneath it, and dodged a large boulder that came his way. He looked back and saw a large beast with a humanoid figure having ten long tails and one large eye on it's face which was the most visible thing about the beast. Within the eye, there were four rings and 12 tomoes as the colour scerla was red. The face of the beast had a human-like mouth but had no nose and it's very single eye was on the left side of it's face along with four horns, and there were six horns on the top of the beast's head.

The beast stumped it's feet into the ground and...

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**

It released another chakra-powered roar that created very strong winds that blew down the houses of the people that were far from the destroyed forest. Every single man, woman and child stopped everything that they were doing and looked to were the roar came from and did the following things:

Scream

Panic

Run to who knows where

Pull their hair out

Shit themselves

Kiss whoever was next to them for reason the author didn't know

Panic

Yell for their Kami-sama(Kaguya) to save them

Did I mention they shit themselves?

Back with Hagoromo and the beast, the Rinnegan user eye widened at the sight and muttered...

"Maybe I should have said something cute like foxes rather than saying something monstrous". He shook his head and looked back to the beast and yelled "SO THIS IS YOUR TRUE FORM, SHINJU!...IT DOESN'T MATTER WHATEVER FORM YOU TAKE, DEMON! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!"

And so the legendary battle that decided the very fate of the world began...but the outcome of the battle was not a good one for the future of mankind and all life that lived in the world.

**Timeskip: 24 years**

Here we see Hagoromo dressed in his usual attire, standing in a room with two young men that wore similar attires to his own one but they were slight different in various aspects.

It has been 24 years since his battle with the ten tails and was known as the saviour of the world and the sage of the six paths. A few months after winning the fight, he travelled the world giving chakra to every human and spread his ideals for peace and began the religion known as Ninshu, and he settled down with a random civilian women and had two children with her. Both were boys who were born by separate dates and they had their own individual abilities, as one boy who was the second born had Hagoromo's chakra and the other boy who was the first born had Hagoromo's eyes.

He first trained both of his sons in using their abilities and saw that the first born was a true prodigy at not only in the use of his special abilities but in also everything he has taught the boy, but lacked compassion for humanity like he(Hagoromo) did. He saw that the second born was the complete opposite of his brother, but saw a spinning image of himself within in the boy in terms of compassion for humanity and the young boys beliefs in world peace. He later asked both of the boys what are their ideals for peace were, and he got different answers from his two children. The second born son said that the true key to peace was love and co operation, while the second born son answered glared at his brother and stated that love and cooperation is an illusion and said that power and control was the true key to peace. Hagoromo frowned at his second son and shunted him out of the family by ignoring his existence and taught his second born son everything about Ninshu and even told him of what he did to his mother, Kaguya, and his brother, Hamura, to bring the world where it is now. The second born son agreed with his father and further stated that he is more the less disgusted of being related to people who can't go along with his father's ideals for the world, and wished that there was a to kill them painfully for 'making his father's life miserable. Some time later, the sage was summoned by very large amphibians**(AN\:Am not sure if you can ****categorise**** toads as amphibians so sorry if am wrong)** that called themselves summons and these beings told him about a prophecy that would once again decide the fate of the world as he(the sage) knew it. He was told that there would be a child who would carry the world's burdens and decide the fate of the world, whether the world will be saved or the world will end. He frowned at the thought of not being their to influence the prophecy, but smirked at the idea of not going to the after life and using the chakra he gave everyone to travel time as a source of chakra.

After years of living as the first jinchuriki of the world and being it's saviour, he know finds himself knocking on deaths door. The first thing the sage planed on doing was separating the ten tails into nine separate bodies, then choose his second born son to be his heir.

Right now, he was standing in a dark room that was as big as hall and he was standing in the centre of the room with two candles by his side. In front of him was his two sons, Ashura and Indra. He looked to both of them and said "My dear children, my time of living in this world has now come to an unfortunate end, but now that I will entrust one of you with my ideals along with my belongings and carrying out the task of protecting the peace of this world. But both of you must know that I love you both equally, and will always see you both as people I hold dear to my heart".

Ashura cried as his beloved father spoke, while Indra kept a straight face but deep inside of him, he more then delighted of hearing Hagoromo dying, which would be proved by the rapid tapping of his heal. He already knew who Hagoromo would choose to be his heir as he though 'I don't care about being his stupid  
heir. After his death, I will take everything this old coot has and kill my..._**brother **_before he can even continue this wet dream of a tree hugging idiot of father'.

"The both of you have told me your ideals for peace which has brang me to the decision. I choose...Ashura to be my heir and the next person to protect the peace of this world. You, Indra, will help your brother in keeping the peace of this world in balance, and will continue the teachings of Nishu to the next generations that will come. Am I clear on the matter, Indra?" Hagoromo asked.

Ashura held back his scowl, but glared while replying "...yes _**father**_. I will do as wish, and see to it that your _**legacy**_ is protected". Hagoromo returned the glare and grit his teeth at seeing the a silhouette of his brother glaring down on him(Hagoromo) with his cerulean blue eyes blazing. He then paid his attention to Ashura and asked his son "Are you prepared for the responsibility I have given you, Ashura?".

Ashura did a short bow and replied "Yes, Tou-sama. I am more then prepared to be your heir and continue to promote peace and protect the balance of the world". Hagoromo nodded and hugged his second born son goodbye. When he parted from Ashura and turned to see that Indra has already left, but it didn't bother him nonetheless. Ashura bowed one last time and left the room, leaving Hagoromo.

The sage took a deep breath, but stopped when he heard dark cackling in his mind. He facial expression turned into a scowl and said "After this many years, you finally decide to speak to me demon. Don't bother pleading with me not to do what must be done. You are a being of mass destruction, just like 'she' was. And I will never let you walk this earth again."

Inside his mind, Tier(in her human form) was hanging by her hands that were chained up to the ceiling with the cuffs having kenjis and she was gradually keeping her balance by kneeling on her knees with the bottom half's of her legs laying flat on the ground. The right one had the Kenji for 'ying' while the left cuff had the Kenji for 'yang'. The woman's entire body was bruised from head to toe as her blonde hair wasn't as colourful as it used to be.

Tier forced herself to stand up and continue to cackle darkly as she stood up. She then said **"Go on ahead and separate my chakra into nine pieces then seal my body into a large rock. Keep telling yourself this retarded ideal for world peace will live long, Hagoromo. Before you do the most biggest mistake of your now ending life, let me ask you this...On the tablet that Kami-sama wrote on, what do you think she meant by 'the end of this world'?**"

Hagoromo kept quiet, then asked "What does that stone tablet have to do with anything? I have defeated you and the world still stands. That is all that matters to me". Tier cackled in response and said with an echoing voice "Long live the Throne...kukukukuku...Long live The Throne...kukukukuku".

Hagoromo got annoyed and said "Silence, demon! You don't intimidate me with your talk of confusion. Your existence has no come to end, so be quiet!". He waited for a response but didn't get one.

He calmed himself down by taking a deep breath then exhaling. He held out his his hands, then a blue flame started to burn on his left hand, and a red flame began to burn on his right hand. The ceiling of the room slowly opened up outwards, showing the empty dark sky with stars shinning brightly as usual.

The sage closed his eyes and began to focus so that he doesn't loose control. His eyes shot open and he yelled...

"CREATION OF ALL THINGS JUTSU!"

The room was engulfed with white light, as it then shot up into the sky, making the people who saw the light wonder what was going?

Little did they know that the Era that they live in will soon come to an end, and a new Era will rise...The Era of …..The Throne...kukukukuku.

_…...__To be continued..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__

**AN\: Well that's the first chapter. Am planning on updating this after I do the three updates for I am God. I was actually thinking on doing a Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman fic, but am still on the fence about that...ANYAWAYS! If you guyz haven't read scarface101's story, The Fox and the Rabbit, please do yourself a big ****favour****; Go over there and read it. Trust me, it's ****super awesome****.**

Before I go, I would like to remind you guyz that flames will be ignored so please keep that in mind.

That's just about it from **me**** so****oooo**** stay cool, be cool, look ****cool**** and...don't be a fool...YA FOO****OOOO****L!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN\: Okay, I know what your thinking:**

'Why did he delete Just Power and why is he updating this fic instead of I am God?'

**The reason why I deleted Just power was because the plot I created for it was the same as I am God, so I decided to get rid of it. Naruto was gonna have all the things the Naruto from 'I am God' had so I just didn't wanted to waste my time typing to of the exact same things for different fics.**

The reason why I am updating this story is because...my girlfriend gave me the puppy dog eyes and promised to...Ahem! 'reward' me if I updated this story...and scarface101 just wouldn't stop bothering me about updating it again. But rest assured that the next three updates will belong to 'I am God' so don't worry, my awesome and loyal readers!

Now then...LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a destroyed area, showing signs of utter destruction, two men where in the area. One was laying on his back coughing blood out of his mouth because of the open wound in his chest where his heart used to be, and the other stood there looking down on the wounded man.

These two men were Ashura and Indra. The two brothers have been fighting since two days after the death of there father, and they have been going at for two and a half days. Indra was the person to end the battle by escaping death using one of the techniques of his doujutsu, and stabbed Ashura from behind with the blade of his blaze release.

Although Indra had won and survive the battle, he knew all too well that his time has come, mainly because there was something he planned on doing that would require his life.

'It doesn't matter what happens to me...so long as she can finally change everything my imbecile father had created...but I feel as if he has done something to the both of us that I didn't know' was what Ashura thought as he looked down as his dying brother.

Ashura on the other hand, couldn't believe the out come of the battle. He trained along side Ashura when they were still children, and knew all of his strengths and weaknesses. He knew he wouldn't use that technique because of it's drawbacks on the user, but indra used and it and to top it all of...he still had BOTH eyes!

"(cough)...H-how...did you...(cough)...do it without...loosing an eye?" Ashura asked, using the last bit of energy he had to talk. Indra sniggered and replied "Of course I lost an eye...the thing is, you didn't see it".

Indra did a ram seal and on the top off his head...a third blank eye opened. Ashura stared at the eye with utter complete shock and tried to shout but began to cough violently which Indra smirked at and said "Surprised? Well it's simple. I was born with this third eye closed with the skin of my forehead closing it completely. When I started training all by myself, I figured out way to use with out having to bleed out...it was a struggle, but I manage to give it some use.

You, him, and Kaa-san never knew about the eye because I never told either of you, and that sick bastard of a family-destroying father never even bothered to check or ask me, mainly because 'I don't support the state of the world being in piece and harmony'. Well guess what _**brother**_, I may not live to see this world change but am well prepared of doing something that will turn this fuck up dream of an ass kissing tree hugger upside-fucking down!"

Ashura gave Indra a look of confusion as he asked" What are you...(cough)...talking about?". Ashura smirked and pointed looked up to the moon, then back to Ahsura as he said "I met someone in a dream. She was...how I would put...quite resourceful about the history of our family. She told a very dark secret of our father, Ashura. You see, daddy dearest was the first born son of a woman that these humans used to praise and worship like a god, and some would come to fear her like she was the sister of Yami-sama. This women was the human who many had told me, was bold enough to eat the fruit of the holy tree. By eating the fruit, she was able to end the wars that once divided this world...with just one simple technique. That women...is our Baa-chan, Ashura, but for some reason I think you already know about her don't you" said Ashura as he asked a rhetorical question.

Ashura gasped and looked at Indra with surprise and fear as he though 'Oh no...If he knows about her...does-

"Your probably thinking whether do I know where she is, right? Well I do. Your father used a sealing technique that sealed her entire existence into a treasure chest. Unknown to the idiot, she was able to see things and hear them through his five human senses mainly because he sealed the treasure chest into his wrist. I saw him unseal it then placed it into kaa-san's grave, just for safe keeping...tsh! And you think that I wouldn't no about this because of not being apart of this family he destroyed, all because he wants this world to go his fucking way" said Indra.

Ashura coughed again as he felt like all his energy was diminishing. He looked at Indra and said "You fool...you...(cough)...will endanger the entire planet and the heavens if you open that...(cough cough)...treasure chest...I beg of you...my dear bro-...bro-(cough cough cough!)...brother...don't release that monster from it's prison...If you do so...Our father will- Ughh!".

Indra got sick of his brother trying to speak to him, and picked him up by gabbing him by his neck and holding him in mid air. He slowly squeezed his brother's neck, causing Ashura to bleed from the eyes and ears, and smirked at seeing his brother suffer. His expression changed to a scowl as he glared at his dying brother and said "Don't you dare start kissing my ass know, you dobe of a sick, conniving, manipulating, family-destroying, woman-hating, sick fagot father. You never begged me for shit since were born, and you never cared about me in any way! All you ever cared about was just trying to impress that idiot! Hell, you would even kill me just to get him to pay attention to you! And now you want to call me you brother?! FUCK YOU!". Indra through Ashura to the ground, and summon his susanoo. The susanoo had a humanoid figure but had the feet of a crocodile and the head of a fox, It was coated with white flames as it was dressed in the exact same coat Indra was dressed in.

Ashura landed on his back and looked up to see the fist of the susanoo coming at him...Indra just kept punching Ashura with both the left and right fists of the susanoo till Ashura was nothing but squashed tomatoes. He stopped when he saw that that Ashura was now looking like potato mash, and dectivated the susanoo has he hopped down to the ground. He gave the corpse...if you can even call it that...of Ashura, and shook his head as he said "There is no such thing as peace...because it would not last long because of humans having chakra...it's all that idiot's fault that this happened".

He turned around and looked up to the moon, then looked at his feet and sighed. He channelled chakra to his feet and ran off to the direction of where his mother's grave is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Indra arrived at the grave sight in under 3 minutes. It wasn't that far from where he was fighting Ashura, so he was able to get there quiclky. He looked at the tombstone that was carved saying...

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF THE WIFE OF THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS, NARAI OTSUTSUKI**

Indra looked at the tombstone with a face void of emotions at the memories of his mother. To Indra, his memories with his mother were all a blur to him. He never remembered doing or even saying a single thing to his mother, and oddly always saw her has a person who seems to do things without thinking. He never hated her, but he never bonded with her neither.

On all of his birthdays, he would go to the hill that was named after the battle between his father and the juubi, and just look down at the crater of where the holy tree used to be. Indra never was bothered by the fact that he was always alone, mainly because of how he views the things his father does, and never supported the ideal of humans possessing chakra. Even with those reasons, his mother never neglected him as a son, but she never seem to admit to the idea of being apart of a family.

His mother was a very quiet person whether they were in the house or when they went out in public as a family, and never spoke to him nor his brother Ashura. She always gained scars everyday and never looked at Hagoromo with even the slightest bit of affection. It didn't help with how Hagoromo would some times glare and insult her every time he had the chance that her confidence was always down.

The relationship the women had with his father was far from even being called normal. It was just...something Indra couldn't find it in him to ever like to think of.  
Back when he was still a teenager, he once came home to find her with two black rings around her eyes and both of her nostrils having tissue. Her legs were heavily covered with bandages that had wet red stains and her cloths were slightly out of place. He was sixteen at the time so he understood most of the things that were around him. Being the person who doesn't like to be bothered, Indra didn't want to bother his mother with what ever happened to her, but he completely knew what happened to her. Even though he never come to like her as a son, he still saw her as his mother, and vowed to make his father pay dearly for making this woman's life miserable, if he(Indra) ever had the chance.

He looked at the grave and said to himself, "Humans...them and there misconceptions with things they don't understand. Sometimes I wonder what she was thinking when she-...(sigh)...kaa-san". The ribs of his susanoo formed around him and a large skeletal hand began digging out the grave. Five minutes later, all the sand and dirt is out of the ground and down below, he saw the stone casket that held his mother. He used the arm of his susanoo to take the casket out of it's grave and put it on the left side of the hole. He deactivated the susanoo and calmly walked over to the casket and checked for where he can open it. There no open spaces on the casket, but found the four-ringed circle, which was the family's crest. He activated to his sharingan to see if there was anything related to the family crest being on the casket and found a blood seal on the symbol. He bit his thumb and let four drops of blood go into the spaces between the rings of the circle.

The last ring went in the casket, letting the blood it contained to inter the dot of the circle. This caused a line to slowly be created between the bottom half and upper half of the casket. The upper half of the casket slowly opened outwards from the right side of the stone casket making a screeching sound in the process. The casket opened to reveal the skeleton of his mother dressed in a white knee-length kimono and some yellow flat shoes. Her hands were holding the gold treasure chest with a loose grip and the skeleton's mouth was open...as if it was gasping. Indra took the gold treasure chest out of the grip of the skeleton and put besides the stone casket. He closed the stone casket and put it back in it's hole, and reburied it with the sand and dirt it was covered with. He walked over to the casket and carried it with the handle at the top of it. He immediately felt the very presence of someone inside it, mainly because of the person's chakra being highly sensible. He took one last sigh before he got swallowed up by a black swirl that transported him to somewhere else.

**The Otsutsuki ****residence******

The black swirl reappeared in a dark room that had no light whatsoever and Indra appeared out of the black swirl. He gently put the treasure chest and snapped his fingers, making two candles standing on steel stands appear on both of his sides.

When the candles switched on, they gave a little light to the room, showing that Indra stood in the center of the very same room he separated the juubi's chakra and sealed the body into what is now known as the moon. 

He kneeled down and looked at the gold treasure chest and said to himself, " To unlock and release the contents inside the item used to contain the objects, one has to have the same blood and the same chakra as the person who did all the sealing into the item...well I have his blood flowing through me, but am not so sure about having the same chakra as him. The reason being for that is I don't have nature chakra...but like she said, it can work, but I won't be able to unseal everything." 

He put his hand on the treasure chest and pushed some chakra into it the chest. He closed his eyes as he began to search for what he wanted to release, and found his grandmother. He took a deep breath and did the following handsigns:

Horse

Rat

Bird

Ox

Ram

He slammed his right hand on the treasure chest and shouted...

"Buttai shiru choeki: KAI!(Object sealing imprisonment: Release!)"

Indra took a few steps back as wind began to pick up around the chest violently. The chest slowly levitated into the air with wind becoming more storing as it began to pull Indra up until he stuck his feet to the ground using chakra. 

The treasure chest was then coated with white chakra as it began to crack, making Indra eye widen as he thought 'is that supposed to happen?...I thought it wound just open up and release her...what is she doing?' 

The more the treasure chest. Began to crack, small lightning started shock the very ground then the small tornado that held the chest...

**BOOM!**

The treasure chest exploded, creating a gravity push on everything around which made Indra fly to the walls of the room and making spider web cracks in the process when he landed on the wall. He stood and watched as something enveloped by white light began to take form into a humanoid figure kneeling on one knee and hand.

When the light died down, it reveal a women A woman in possessing very delicate facial features which are extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground, two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head and she possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead with it's eyelids having to be parted vertically. The eye had red scerla, three black rings and three tomoes on each ring, making a total of nine tomoes. Her eyebrows were cut very short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

She stood up and raise her head to the amazed Indra who looked directly into her open third eye. Indra immediately bowed on one knee and said, "Greetings, Kaguya-sama. I have released you from the treasure chest Hagoromo Otsutsuki has sealed you in, but I have failed to release Hamura-sama. My most dear and sincere apologize, Kaguya-sama. I was told of your imprisonment after Hagoromo died, and I couldn't find a way to get everything he-

He was stopped when he heard Kaguya say softly, "Silence, Indra-kun. You have nothing to feel sorry for. Your uncle long escaped this treaure chest. That is why he isn't at my side right now". Indra looked at Kaguya with shock and asked "B-but how? That Fuuinjutsu technique can only be released by someone who has the same, if not exact, blood of the person who performed the sealing, and the same chakra. How did he escape?". Kaguya crossed her arms underneath her bust which only amplified them by making them stick out even more and said " The Buttai shiru choeki is a sealing technique that solely depends on how much a person focuses his or hers chakra on when sealing something.

When your fa-...Hagoromo sealed Hamura-kun, he did it in a rush, not focusing enough chakra to sustain him from finding holes in the treasure chest. Hamura-kun was able to find errors in the way he was sealed, and released himself when Hagoromo wasn't looking.

I sent your uncle away and told him to not return for me. I honestly wanted to see what Hagoromo would do, now that I wasn't there to stop him from achieving his dream and vision of this world". 

Indra stood up and walked over to kaguya. He once again knelled down and said "Kaguya-sama. I have had an encounter with Tier-sama, and she has told me what to do if I want to help you accomplish your dream, I must sacrifice myself for you to make it come true. I shall gladly give my life to see this world come to change in the way it was supposed to be. Not because of my dislike of humans having chakra, but for the sole purpose of attaining order to save them from themselves".

Kaguya smiled down to the bowing Indra and motion for him to stand up. She cupped his cheek and said in a motherly tone, "Indra. Your sacrifice is something that I and Tier-sama be highly grateful to you, but know that I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. You do understand that for her to be brought back, she will need a vessel that has eaten her fruit. And once her soul gets into the vessel, the body will undergo changing into her appearance...and the soul of the vessel will be ejected out of it's body, thus making you a lost soul, and lost souls are the kind that death does not come for to be consumed...Please, my Indra, think about what your doing here". 

Indra looked down to his shoes with a thoughtful expression, then looked back up to Kaguya with a look of seriousness and determination. He nodded and said to Kaguya, "I may not know you as a person, or if your intentions are true about what I was told. But what I do believe is that if my idiot father was so afraid of you that he even kept your existence a secret, then I know you are worthy of my life to me sacrificed for...and besides, you would have knocked me out already if I didn't agree to this, so I wouldn't have a choice anyway". Kaguya frowned at knowing she was going to knock him unconscious if he refused to help bring back Tier, and said to Indra, "Look, Indra. I know how you grew up and what happened to you. And I want you to know that If I was there, I would have made you know how it feels to be cared for and how it feels to be important to someone. I would have loved you as a mother instead of a grandmother, and teach the things your father wasn't wiling to teach you". Indra eye-widened and began to frown as Kaguya kept on talking and shed a tear when she said she would have loved him more then what she was to her.

She cupped his cheek again and said "Even though you and I don't share memories of doing anything together or ever bonding as a family, I will take this time to bond with you, Indra-kun. And I will make sure you...pass on with something to hold on to...I love you, my grandson".

She hugged Indra and whispered "I always will...always". Indra stood still as he was frozen in shock at what he heard from Kaguya. No one, not even his mother had ever said those words to him before, so hearing it from a person he just met was something all to foreign for him. He slowly brang his arms up and hugged back Kaguya as he buried his face into her shoulder, and felt a weight come of his shoulder that he so longed to take off. A weight that has being carrying since he was child and couldn't get off because no one ever wanted to help him with it.

For the first time in Indra's life, he closed his eyes and let the very tears he has been holding back all his life, come out of and fall onto Kaguya's shoulder. All Kaguya did was rub the emotionally drained Indra and kept saying comforting things to her beloved grandson.

Minutes later, Indra calmed down and broke the hug as he said, "Thanks. I...never thought I would that...you know, open up to someone. I never had anyone who...cared about what how I felt or my existence to be honest...Thank you". Kaguya smiled at Indra has she held his hands and replied "Your welcome, Indra-kun. If you really don't want to do this then...please. Don't do something you don't feel like doing". 

Indra shook his head and said, "I really do want this. I know I won't be there to see what you will do...but all that matters to me is seeing that bastard's sick dream for world peace and anything that has to do with his legacy fall and never come to raise again". Kaguya sniled again, and clapped her hands once, making the ceiling open outwards, reveal the dark blue skies and the shining moon that was just above them. She her expression changed to a serious one and said to Indra "Once this starts, you can not stop it no matter how much you wish to stop the process. Remember that once she enters your body, your soul will be ejected and you will not go to the after life because death will not come for a lost soul". 

Indra nodded to what he was told and waited for Kaguya to begin the process. She closed her eyes and brang her hands together. Her chakra flared out into the sky, creating modern lights that filled the dark blue sky. The eyelids of her third eye opened showing that it was starting to pulse, and veins began to appear from the sides of her eyes. Thunder began to sound as lighting struck down to the near forests, making the animals near by run for cover. Her arms and hands started having veins pop out and the tomoes in her eye began to spin wildly. She grit her teeth when lightning struck on her hands, and slowly opened them revealing something that made Indra take step back in shock of what he saw. 

Floating between her hands was a white apple that had a small pearl at the top and a red line that ran down vertically from the center of the top, to the center of the bottom**(imagine the sound that occurs after Goku transforms into a super sayian. That's the sound that the fruit is making)**. The fruit floats over to Indra, and stops when Indra catches it. 

"That isn't just any ordinary fruit. Her soul is in that fruit. I was able to drag her soul out of the husk she was in, and put it in one of her fruit that she developed over the many thousands of years she has been existing, hidden deep within the confines of the Earth. You have to eat it whole quickly before her soul begins to perish into the nutrients of the fruit, Indra. Once you begin to eat it, you can't stop no matter how horrible the taste may be!" Said Kaguya as she opened her pulsing byakugan eyes with blood vessels showing in her scerla. Indra looked at the fruit and took one bite of it. His eyes widened and turned to white plates as he thought 'I wish my tongue had a tenketsu point. If I did, I would stop my chakra from flowing through it so I wouldn't have my taste buds suffer this torture!'. He shook of the horrible taste and carried on eating with comical tears coming down his red cheeks, and he finished eating the fruit. 

Once he was finish eating, Kaguya collapsed on her knees and started breathing heavily as the modern lights she created disappeared and the thunder stopped. She looked up and saw that Indra was now inside of a red orb that slowly got off the ground with the tiles of the floor also coming out of the ground. She watched as the orb floated into the sky and blocked her sight of the moon, and lightning began to cackle around it. Kaguya flew out of the household to see what was happening outside, and saw that large boulders were popping out of the ground and the winds began to start blowing east. She looked back the red orb and stared at in awe at it's expanding size with the lightning still cackling around it. 

People from all parts of the world stared at the expanding orb that blocked the moon from sight like an eclipse, and they all had on thought in mind which was...

"Oh please...not again".

In a cave that was just far from all the cities and towns, the 9 young bijuu sensed something, but all of them passed it off has one of their creator's children were either training our having a spar like always. A two tailed kitten decided to see what was happening and walked out of the cave and stood at a hill. The kitten eye-widened and froze at the sight of the red orb. She saw the silhouette of the ten tails with it's large eye pulsing red and she further froze to death when she heard a whisper that said to her "**...**_**Keep a secret...don't make a sound...don't tell anyone...create silence amongst them about me...Matatabi".**_

Back to the orb, four rings appeared with each one having a single tomoe.

The first ring which was the outer ring turned 360 degrees, and gained to tomoes adding to the one it already had. The other rings did the same with all the rings gaining two tomoes, making it 12 tomoes in total.

The large orb fell from the sky as it started to have white cracks occurring all over it. It crash land not far from the Otsustuki household and...

BOOM!

The orb exploded, creating a strong wind that blew the trees out of the ground and into the towns and cities that were around the area the orb landed. Kaguya immediately flew down to the sight while dodging the trees and rocks that flew her way. And landed right next to the area to see Tier standing there with her hair shadowing her eyes. Tier clenched her hands into fists, making the knuckles pop and she snapped her neck to her sides. She was now dressed in a similar kimono to Kaguya's, but the sleeves of the kimono were small and tight instead of of having a lot of space like Kaguya's kimono. She wore ankle-length red boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

She looked up to kaguya with a smirk and said "It's good to be back...kukukukuku".

_…..__To be Continued..._

**AN\: Sorry about this chapter being short, but I wanted to get this out of the way before the MC of this fic makes an appearance.**

Other then that, I don't have much to say so stay cool, be cool, look cool and...beware of fake toilet paper. Trust me, you won't like the situation you will find yourself in with that stuff.


End file.
